Ah, Misunderstandings
by THIboxNK
Summary: Oneshot ChazzJaden. Our favorite couple is going through some relationship problems... and Zane might be crushing on Syrus, who knows? Warnings: Shonenai, obviously. Nothing else, really.


_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, do you think I would be writing fan fiction about it?_

**Ah, Misunderstandings: the foundation of relationships!**

There's something about a man in uniform… I'm not sure, and normally I wouldn't be the one people ask for love advice- I ain't to stinkin' columnist… but for some reason, women just can't resist I guy wearing a flashy uniform… sometimes other guys can't resist it either… heh heh…

---------------

It was another beautiful day at Duel Academy: birds were singing, the chipmunks and squirrels were dancing about, woodpeckers were breaking their beaks on metal trees, and unusually good looking teens attempting to kill each other during a card game. Yup, your normal, average, everyday life at Duel Academy.

Except, of course, for one Jaden Yuki. Now, normally Jaden would be joining his fellow students in all out battles to the death duels, but today he just wasn't feeling it. When his best friend, Syrus, had come up to him babbling about how his brother Zane, an Obelisk Blue student who's reputation was as big as Yugi Moto's hair, was going to challenge Jaden to a duel, he just shrugged it off and left the Slifer Red dorm, choosing to go on a nice, relaxing walk.

But so far his walk had been anything but relaxing. Lately, Jaden had been having some relationship troubles. Now, this might shock you, but Jaden Yuki was actually gay. Yup, the most sought after Slifer guy was actually gay, and was dating Chazz Princeton: super mega hottie billionaire Obelisk, who had a reputation for being a major playboy. But that reputation had recently been dunked into the toilet when he and Jaden had accidentally revealed their relationship to the entire first year class…  
_--- Flashback –_

_The world was in for a major shock: Jaden had actually gotten up on time! And not only on time, but actually, he had managed to wake up early! Of course, this would have seemed less odd if his bunkmates had known he was going out to meet his boyfriend for a little bit of morning make out._

_Jaden ran through the halls of Duel Academy, thinking tiredly to himself that they really should've made the place smaller- or at least made it a little less maze like: the hallways seemed to never end! Finally, though, Jaden found his destination._

_Opening the door quietly, Jaden slipped into the old classroom. The room was a lot different than the ones he was used to: It wasn't like his traditional classroom (which vaguely reminded him of the Roman Coliseum) and it wasn't like the Duel Arenas that were stuck at random intervals throughout the school. No, the classroom was actually just a large, empty room; save the smalls students desks shoved in the back or the, slightly larger, teachers desk put against the wall in the front._

_Jaden looked around the room anxiously, wondering where Chazz was. He had told Jaden to meet him here, after all…_

_Jaden jumped as he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, but quickly calmed down when he heard a familiar soothing voice, "Come on, Slifer Slacker, you were late…"_

_Jaden turned around in Chazz's arms, and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, crushing their faces together in a passionate kiss. Chazz slipped his tongue into Jaden's mouth, and backed him up into a wall. His hands wandered along Jaden's waist, then down to his thighs…_

_They didn't even have time to take a step away from each other before students suddenly began filing through the door, following Professor Banner. "I'm sorry for suddenly bringing you all here, but our normal classroom went through some… vandalism… so we'll be moving into the old classroom."_

_It was at that moment the entire first year came upon the site of Chazz and Jaden, seemingly inches away from having sex in front of their classmates._

_---- End Flashback ----_

Ever since that day, Chazz hadn't been talking to him. Jaden wasn't sure why, but he figured Chazz had found some way to blame all this on him, and ended their relationship without even telling him. It sure seemed that Chazz would do. But despite his misgivings, Jaden decided he would keep on going... or at least find Chazz and beg for his forgiveness.

Despite the fact that Syrus had taken their relationship well, some people had not. Bastian, for example, seemed to find it all just a little disturbing. A 'little' it said with as much sarcasm as one person can muster. Chumly was avoiding him, so the dorm was a lot more, well, vacant. And lonely. Zane, though, actually seemed to like him more. It almost seemed as if he was hoping Syrus was, too, just because he hung out with Jaden... he decided he would dismiss that thought, though, favoring not to think about that particular relationship.

Right now, he just wanted to find Chazz. And he knew exactly where he would be.

The ocean had always been a favorite place of his. When he was a kid he always used to look forward to going on family vacations to their summer beach house, and spending time with his two older brothers. That had been a time when his family was more concerned about him, then they were what he could offer them in terms of power.

Another reason he like the beach was it reminded him of Jaden. Really, they were so much alike: passionate, beautiful, playful... yet sometimes harsh and unforgiving. That was probably what Jaden felt for him, Chazz mused, seeing as it was his fault half his friends were avoiding him. After all, it had been his idea: going to the empty classroom and catching up on some much needed "bonding time".

And that was how his only good, lasting relationship ended. That was how both of their reputation were totally squashed. It was ironic, really, that something so beautiful and pure, could seem to evil in the eyes of their friends. Of course, Chazz didn't have many real friends: just those goons who followed his around because he was rich and one of Dr. Crowler's favorites. Jaden had been the only one who really cared about him, and he had ruined that relationship.

For a moment, he pondered what it would be like just to throw himself into those waters...

"CHAZZ!" That voice... no, it couldn't be! "Chazz, I'm sorry!"

What? Sorry? What was Jaden talking about? "I didn't mean to trash your reputation," it was at that moment Chazz finally caught sight of Jaden: his hair was tossed around his face and he chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear and guilt, "please, don't leave me!"

Jaden flung himself at Chazz, and he barely had a chance to steady himself before Jaden continued his ranting: "I'm so, so sorry! I don't think I've ever been so sorry in my whole entire life! Please, please, please forgive me! I love you!"

This caused them both to pause. In all the time they had been together, they had never said those three words.

Chazz's arms, which had before hung limply at his sides in the shock of Jaden's unneeded apology, came up and wrapped around him, hugging him closer. "I-I love you, too..."

A single tear fell from his eye, and fell onto Jaden's head, which had been buried into his chest. It lifted from its comfortable spot, and Jaden ran his thumb across his cheek in a comforting manner. "So you're no mad anymore?" he asked meekly.

Chazz looked at him in shock. "I wasn't mad!" he insisted, "I thought that you were mad! It was my fault everyone found out, after all!"

Jaden shook his head viciously, "No, it wasn't. It was our fault," he paused for a moment, "our fault for being in love."

---------------

Yup, there's something about a guy in uniform. I'll answer your question now: the reason women like a man in uniform is because it symbolizes his works for himself, and shows independence and strength.

If you want to know what the hell that has to do with my story, I can't answer your question.

THE END.


End file.
